ABC with Bubblee
by KawaiiPafin57
Summary: Marshall Lee chased an apple from Aaa to Ooo. Princess Bubblegum wants guitar lessons. He wants to eat the red on her cheeks and she finds a new hero! Many more random topics to come because I took the ABC one-shot challenge and I decided to choose Bubblee as my main OTP! Full of (probably) fluffy one-shots, and it's going to cointain 26 chaps all in all. Whelp, good luck to me!
1. A is for Apple

**Bubblee. The ABC challenge**.

* * *

A is for Apple.

The great Vampire King of the Nightosphere walked around his humble home in deep boredom. Yes, he was walking instead of floating, again because of the boredom he cannot fathom himself. As he was in the brink of doing something beyond stupid, an apple appeared out of nowhere on his house's doorway. He grinned and started to walk over the fruit. But much to his dismay, the apple rolled away, as if inviting him for a game of tag.

"What the—no one ever dares to—" he muttered. He grabbed his hat –to avoid the sun- and he hurriedly flew towards the rolling apple. It rolled just about everywhere; in Ice Queen's lair, over the mountains, in LSP's hideout, in Fionna and Cake's tree house, the Candy Kingdom and any place one could imagine in Aaa.

Marshall Lee paused for a while, trying to catch his breath. He landed gently on the ground and was a bit amazed that the last place the red fruit rolled into was Ooo's Candy Kingdom. "How in the hell did I reach Ooo?" He mumbled to himself. He started to search for the apple that he was trying to catch and found it in the hands of a candy person.

"Hey! Blue candy dude! That's mine!" he said with brute force as he flew towards the poor shaking candy. The blue candy ran away shrieking, and accidentally threw the apple up on one of the castle's window. The Vampire King hurriedly went on the apples direction and found Peppermint Butler walking towards it.

Marshall Lee spared no time. He flew towards the peppermint as if it was his prey. When he thought he was about to grab Peppermint Butler, a certain brown bun blocked his way, causing him to collide with it. He withdrew quickly from the obstacle and tried to recognize who blocked his way. As he saw his blocker, he gave out a sigh. "Cinnamon Bun, you idiot." He muttered quietly.

As he was finished in grooming himself, he looked for the butler. But much to Marshall Lee's disappointment, Peppermint Butler nor the apple was nowhere to be found. He sighed in defeat and started to reflect on what just happened. "All the trouble I went through just for a stupid apple." He silently told himself.

The disappointed Vampire King started to float away from the Candy Kingdom but was abruptly stopped when he heard a familiar sweet voice walking towards his direction from behind. Before he could do anything, the voice was already very near to him.

"Marshall?" Princess Bubblegum said the moment he saw the floating vampire in front of her. Marshall Lee smirked a bit. "Hey, princess."

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh you know, strolling around... Ooo and all." He said as an excuse. He didn't want anyone to find out that he was having a wild goose chase with an apple, especially not to the princess of the Candy Kingdom. But the princess simple raised an eyebrow and folded her arms, obviously not buying his excuse.

"Uh-huh." Princess Bubblegum said dryly.

"Well yeah."

The two was caught in silence for a moment until Bubblegum gave up and showed him the red fruit he was chasing. "You were looking for this, right?" she asked straightforwardly. Marshall Lee gulped upon seeing the fruit.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Because it's red. And some candy people reported that there was a male vampire lurking around my kingdom." She said.

"A _handsome_ male vampire?" Marshall Lee added with a smirk, hoping to irk the bubblegum out of the princess. And sure enough, he got it right.

"You? Handsome? Give me a break." She said and rolled her eyes. The Vampire King snickered, and then swiftly grabbed the red fruit that was on Bubblegum's hand.

"Hey!" Bubblegum was taken by surprise.

"Hehe. Too preoccupied while thinking about me?" he teased. As he was ready to take a bite on his desired fruit, he quickly stopped when he saw legs on the red thing. "What the hell?!"

Princess Bubblegum giggled and grabbed the red thingy from Marshall Lee's hand and smiled. "That's my latest invention, Marshall. An artificial pet." She said. "The moment I finished making it, this fellow here hurriedly crawled away, as if he was taken hostage."

Marshall Lee raised an eyebrow. He cannot fathom the weirdness of the princess in front of him.

"Who would've thought that it could reach Aaa? Amazing, right?"

Marshall Lee sighed heavily in defeat. And then he realized something. He grinned mischievously and turned his gaze towards Princess Bubblegum. "You were trying to lure me here aren't you? By using that so called 'pet' of yours?" he said with a teasing smile. The princess on the other hand, blushed madly. She started to come up with some excuses.

"W-why would I even do that!" she exclaimed, trying to hide her deep crimson cheeks. Marshall Lee laughed a bit and flew closer to her. "Because you like me." He said, making the color of the blush on her face go even deeper.

"Me? Like you? Preposterous!"

"And besides, if I can't eat an apple today because of your crazy invention, then..." he leaned closer towards Princess Bubblegum. "I wouldn't mind eating the red on your cheeks, princess."

* * *

**So I was bored and I need to do something to survive the summer heat. I took the ABC challenge and decided to write about my OTP :D Hope you enjoyed it~! **

**...**

**...**

**It's a drabble, yes.  
**


	2. B is for Bitterness

B is for Bitterness

Paperwork. Candy Kingdom. Cinnamon Bun. Insomnia. Meetings. Science Conventions. Ice King. These are the usual things that lingers around Princess Bubblegum's mind that produces her a lot of stress. A young 18 year old ruler who, at her age, should be frolicking around, instead of leading a whole Kingdom just by herself needs someone to share her burden right?

"Now that Finn is busy with... with F-Flame Princess, shooing of Ice King is becoming quite a problem." She muttered to herself. She sighed and continued scribbling on a piece of paper. "Stupid paperwork."

As the sun was slowly setting along the horizon, Princess Bubblegum decided that it was time for her to go back to her lab and continue her research. She hastily walked over to her basement, not wanting to waste any time. Upon reaching her lab, she put on her lab coat and immediately went to work.

"I... am not thinking about _them._" She whispered as she was pouring acid from the test tube to another test tube. Her hands started to shiver. "Focus, Bonnibel!" she told herself. "Don't let Finn and Flame Princess bother you, alright? They're happy together and that's what you've always wanted for Finn, right?" she saw a tear ripple down the beaker that held an important liquid.

"Right?" she repeated, completely ignoring the bubbling liquid on the beaker. Upon seeing the wasted chemical in front of her, she gasped and quickly grabbed the beaker using a thong and placed it on the lab sink. "What the glob—that liquid was so rare!" she exclaimed and placed her palm on her forehead.

"I'm letting them dominate my thread of thought." She muttered quietly to herself, the disappointment obvious in her voice. As she was silently sulking in a corner, a gush of air went inside her lab that startled her. A dark figure's silhouette sitting on the window was seen on the floor. A familiar silhouette, that is.

"How ya doin' Bonnie?" The Vampire King asked in a deep tone of voice. She wiped her eyes and cheeks hastily with her hands and turned her heel, facing Marshall Lee. "Get out of here, Marshall. I am working on an important research here and I don't need any of your shenanigans to help me ruin it." She snapped at him. The young vampire floated towards her slowly.

"What are you making? A potion to make Finn forget about Flame—"

Princess Bubblegum slapped the grey out of Nightosphere's ruler. A tear was starting to form in her eye and she did her best to blink it away. "I am not that desperate, Marshall Lee!" she said, the firmness obvious in her voice. Marshall Lee touched his damaged cheek and returned his gaze at the princess.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I admit, I went below the belt." He said, trying to be super sincere. Princess Bubblegum stared at him, with her eyebrows crossed. She felt something was blocking her throat and tears were starting to flood on her eyes. Marshall Lee noticed this but decided to not say anything. He wants her to say it herself. Her lips started to shake and slowly, her tears came sliding down her pink cheeks.

"I... know that Finn has a thing for Flame Princess... and I am happy that he has found someone that would make him happy but... I suddenly realized that..." she paused and wiped her tears.

"That...?"

"That... I need a hero too." She finally said. Marshall Lee smirked and kissed her lips gently. The young princess was caught by surprise that she froze in her position. The Vampire King parted his head from hers and stick his tongue out.

"Bitter. Your lips tastes bitter." He muttered. Princess Bubblegum blushed furiously that made her cross her arms and turn sideways. "No one asked you to kiss me." She retorted. Marshall Lee snickered and floated where she is facing.

"Then I'll be your hero."

"Yeah right." She muttered.

But then her mind paused. She processed what just the vampire said.

"What?" she asked, the surprise present in her voice. Marshall Lee cleared his throat and tried to hide the faint crimson on his pale cheeks. "I'll be your hero." He repeated. She blushed deeply, much more deep from before. Then, she smiled gently at him, one of those sweet smiles she gives to Finn when the young hero saved her or achieved one of her favours.

The Great Vampire King felt the blush gush on his cheeks. He felt the urge to kiss her again.

And so he did.

"Hey, your lips tastes extra sweet." He gently whispered at her ear.

* * *

**Yeah, this was a bit dramatic :| but whatever. **


	3. C is for Common Sense

C is for Common Sense

"So tell me, Bon. Thoroughly explain to me what common sense is." Marshall Lee said while floating beside Princess Bubblegum, who is writing and finishing some paperwork on her desk. The princess sighed, and placed her quill down and faced the rowdy Vampire King.

"Common sense, Marshall Lee, is sound and good judgement based on one's simple perception about a situation." She explained. Marshall Lee raised an eyebrow at her. "English, Bonnie?" Princess Bubblegum glared at him and stood up.

"Common sense is something that a normal person should have! Like you for example!" she exclaimed. The Vampire King simply floated towards her, relaxed and calm. "Expand the thought, princess." He sneered.

"I'll give you a situation. A lady is working on some important paperwork that is due tomorrow and she's halfway there. And then, an obnoxious man suddenly barges in and disturbs her! What do you think is the right action that the man should've taken?" she asked seriously. Marshall Lee placed a hand on his chin, as if thinking deeply.

"Touch her stuff?" he said, making the princess go red in anger.

"NO! Leave. Her. Alone!" she said and gathered her paperwork, ready to leave the room. Marshall Lee crossed his arms and pouted, but it was no use. He couldn't stop Princess Bubblegum from leaving. She turned her heel to face him and said; "That's common sense, Marshall. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be retiring to my quarters. See you." She said and walked away, leaving the Vampire King all to himself inside her study.

* * *

Time was slowly ticking inside Princess Bubblegum's room. The paperwork she was working on was almost finished, a fine achievement for her. Then, she sighed deeply. She put down her quill and rested on her palm, as if feeling very bored. "I guess I could use a little noise too, huh." She muttered. "It's getting kind of tedious without Marsh-" she paused, trying to ponder on what she just said.

"I did not just miss that obnoxious vampire..."

"Mumbling stuff to yourself, princess?" Marshall Lee suddenly popped out of nowhere above the young princess. She looked up to him and gasped a little.

"D-did you hear what I was saying?" she asked, feeling kind of embarrassed. Marshall Lee smirked at her. "Every word of it. I do have vampire ears, Bonnie." He replied. Princess Bubblegum looked down, trying to hide her blushing face.

"I-it... doesn't... I mean... I didn't mean it t-that way..."she muttered. The young vampire snickered and floated lower, so that he could face the young ruler face to face.

"So you miss me?" he asked. Princess Bubblegum's hands were at her mouth, still in an attempt to hide her face. "N-no..." she replied and averted her eyes off him. This gesture of hers made the great Vampire King of the Nightosphere be all fuzzy inside. He scratched his head and was also in attempt to hide the faint shade of blush on his cheeks.

"I was thinking about that common sense thingy of yours." He said.

"And I think that in this situation, the best thing to do is..."

He leaned a little closer to her face, placing a small peck on her lips. "...to kiss you."

"W-wha... how is that common sense?" she asked, feeling the blood gush up her cheeks. Marshall Lee snickered, and then smiled. "Because in this situation of ours, my good judgement based on my simple perception is to kiss you." He replied. She pouted.

"Well played, Marshall Lee. Well played."

* * *

**I am deeply, humbly, so, so very sorry for the very short chapter D: C is kinda hard so yeah. Hope you still liked it though :) Am also sorry for always ending with a kiss. Never really expected that. Meh.  
**


	4. D is for Dirt

D is for Dirt

After hours of writing and research, writing and research and research and writing, Princess Bubblegum was certain that her research paper was enough to be presented at her upcoming Science Convention. She was proud of her work, and decided to get some afternoon snacks with some of the candy people as a reward for herself. She placed her paperwork on her desk, and then proceeded to her plans.

As she walked out of her lab, she stopped on her tracks and thought for a while. "Should I leave my research paper inside the lab or inside my room?" she asked herself. She pondered for a while, trying to reason with herself. Until she came to a decision to go back to her back to her lab and place the papers in her room instead.

"My room is probably safer." She said. She took the papers from the desk and continued to walk away from her basement laboratory.

* * *

On her way to her room, she came across Peppermint Butler and decided to tell him a favour. "Peppermint Butler, if it's not much to ask, could you please prepare me an afternoon snack?" she asked gently. The peppermint nodded at the princess request. "Of course, your Highness. What would you like to eat?"

"A sandwich, I guess. With milk." She said. Peppermint Butler again nodded "Would that be all, princess?"

"If you may, add some cookies and other pastries. I am sure the candy children would love it." She answered. The peppermint nodded once more and then made his way to the castle's kitchen. Princess Bubblegum continued with her walk as well.

Halfway through her room, she started to day-dream. She glanced outside the windows and her thoughts took her away. She remembered the days wherein Finn would swoop in and save her from Ice King, the days wherein she could rightfully call him as his hero.

And in the middle of her thoughts, she remembered that Marshall Lee was willing to be her hero. The thought of the vampire, filling in Finn's role somehow brought a smile to her lips.

"Well, well, well! I never thought that Bonnibel could smile like that!" Marshall Lee sneered at the window where the princess was staring. Seeing the young vampire surprised her.

"Shut up, Marshall." She said and continued to walk to her room. Without her noticing and because of the fluster feeling that's in her stomach, a candy was in the middle of Princess Bubblegum's way, causing her to trip on it. The papers in her hands were thrown in front of her like confetti. Marshall Lee abruptly took action but, it wasn't abrupt enough for the princess' delicate face already smacked the floor.

"M-my research papers!"

"Bubblegum!"

Both exclaimed in unison and both of their arms reaching out, as if trying to grab something. Princess Bubblegum was helped up by Marshall Lee. She hurriedly ran to her papers, dusted and gathered them. He helped her of course.

As they were gathering the papers that were thrown on the floor, the great ruler of the Nightosphere couldn't help but glance at Candy Kingdom's beloved princess. She was busy and worrying at the same time. He smirked and then noticed that there was some dust on her face. He scooted over her closer and placed a hand on her cheek.

Princess Bubblegum froze as she felt the cold touch of Marshall Lee on her cheek. She felt the blood gush up her cheeks. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"There's dust on your face. I am just cleaning it off." He replied. She blushed even more when she realized that she can't retort to him. This made him grin. "Geez princess, you're such a klutz."

He continued on removing the dust on her cheek when he saw some on her lower lip. Without any hesitations, he transferred his hand to her chin, a thumb grazing her lower lip. "There's some on your chin, Bon."

"W-what?"

He stroked her lower lip with his thumb gently, which made Princess Bubblegum redder and redder. As he was near finish, he pressed down his thumb on her lip and then glanced at her eyes. "My thumb can't clean it all up, princess." Before she can react, Marshall Lee leaned closer and pulled her towards him, closing the gap between their lips.

At a corner, there stood Peppermint Butler with a tray on his hands that contained the refreshments the princess had ordered. "The food is getting colder by the moment..." he whispered to himself.

* * *

**S'okay, Peppermint Butler. I can have the food XD  
**

**Okay... so I actually based this drabble on one of my fan arts :D It's on my deviantART account so if you wanna see it, better visit! My account - .com :**

**That's all you guys~~ Peace out!**


	5. E is for Electric Guitar

E is for Electric Guitar

Princess Bubblegum was slyly smiling to herself with pride. She finally had a weapon to use something against the great Vampire King, a something to bribe that certain vampire. This time, she thought, it's her turn to annoy the glob out of him.

The young princess of the Candy Kingdom stared at the axe-shaped electric guitar intensely. She gently touched the strings, sat on her bed and placed it on her lap, trying to imitate Marshall Lee when he was there the other day, playing some songs for her. She was again caught in daze staring at, carefully observing the guitar thoroughly.

"How in the glob do you play this?" she asked herself. As she was trying to figure how to play the guitar, a knock on her door came that startled her. She hurriedly hid the guitar inside one of her closets and then quickly ran towards her door. She opened it slowly, and then found Peppermint Butler outside. Princess Bubblegum sighed in relief.

"Oh, it's just you Peppermint Butler. What is it?" she asked.

"You have a guest, your Highness." The peppermint replied as he pointed to where the guest it. Princess Bubblegum looked where Peppermint Butler's hand was pointing and found nothing. She raised an eyebrow at the butler.

"There's no one there, Peppermint." She said. Peppermint Butler chuckled.

"Of course there is, your High-" he turned around him and found nothing but air.

"-ness. Vampire King Marshall Lee was just here moments ago..."

Upon hearing his name, Princess Bubblegum flinched, and then realized that the young vampire has come to retrieve a precious something of his. She muttered an "okay" to the peppermint and then thanked him. Peppermint Butler left, and kept mumbling to himself on how bewildered he was. The young princess shut her door, and then walked back to her bed. To her surprise, Marshall Lee was already there, hovering on her bed.

"Missed me?" he said as a greeting. Princess Bubblegum rolled her eyes before replying. "As if." She muttered. The vampire laughed, and then sat on her bed.

"I believe I have a something that I left in your care, princess."

"No you don't." She replied quickly. Marshall Lee raised an eyebrow suspiciously, and then floated in front of Princess Bubblegum. He leaned closer, so close to make the young ruler blush. She closed her eyes and then heard Marshall Lee whisper something at her ear. "I smell a lie, Bonnibel."

She opened her eyes abruptly, and then walked back a step away from him.

"Oh yeah?"

"How could I forget? The last place I brought my baby was in here, in your room." He said with his hands crossed to his chest. He floated at one of the princess's windows and then positioned himself as if he had a guitar with him.

"I was right here the other day, playing some songs." And then he floated lower on the floor, facing the window where he was previously. "And then you sat here, giggling and stuff." He said with a smirk and looked at the princess. She crossed her arms, and then denied the "giggling and stuff" the young vampire declared.

"I don't know, Marshall. Have you searched in Aaa? "

"I turned Aaa upside down, thank you for asking." He replied. The young princess gasped, which made Marshall Lee laugh. "Kidding." He said. Princess Bubblegum narrowed her eyes at him, and later softened when she realized how worried Marshall is over his guitar. She sighed, and then decided to give it back to him.

"Hey Marshall-"

"I bet you're hiding it, Bonnie. To play a cruel prank on me." He said, cutting her off.

"What? I am not like you, Marshall Lee. Don't ever accuse me of something like that." She retorted. Though in her mind, she was quite guilty. Marshall Lee laughed, nodding in agreement.

"You're probably right. I mean, a killjoy like you can't even crack a joke."

Princess Bubblegum twitched upon hearing his statement. She had second thoughts about returning the guitar or not.

"You're such a... a... MEAN PERSON! I was about to return your guitar and you start on bullying me!" she bursted. Marshall Lee was a bit shocked at her sudden outburst but, he kept his cool. "So you were hiding it." He snapped.

"I wasn't! I mean... I was... but I decided to give it back to you! I kept it because I just wanted to play on the electric guitar like you because it looks so awe-" Princess Bubblegum stopped when she realized that she spilled _too much_ information. She placed her hands to her mouth, as if hiding the blush on her cheeks. Marshall Lee was genuinely surprised. Feeling somehow happy, he decided to tease her a bit.

"You love me that much, princess? I never knew how lucky I was." He snickered. The princess opened her closet and got the guitar. She handed it over to Marshall Lee. "I-I am sorry for keeping it from you." She muttered. "And I don't love you that much." She added.

"But you still love me~ Admit it, Bubblegum!" he joked but to his surprise, Princess Bubblegum wasn't even denying it. Not even trying. "F-fine! Say whatever you please. I have humiliated myself enough for today." She responded. He smiled though, and then positioned his guitar, as if he was going to play a song.

"Want me to teach you how to play this thing?" he offered, to which the princess beamingly accepted.

"You would?"

"Of course. A reward for being so honest with me today. It's not every day you show your honest side, y'know. First time, actually."

Princess Bubblegum decided to set aside his teases and just nodded in agreement. He sat down on her bed and she sat beside him. Marshall Lee stared at her as if something was wrong with the way she was sitting down.

"What is it this time?" she asked. He narrowed his eyes at her, as if speculating.

"You have to sit on my lap, princess. How am I supposed to teach you on properly holding the guitar if you're not in front of me?" he reasoned. Princess Bubblegum blushed furiously and then glared at him. "No."

"No guitar lessons then~"

"Hey! I thought this was my reward?"

"Yeah, but how about my reward for being so nice to you?"

Princess Bubblegum felt that she just fell on a scam.

"Only once, never again." She said as she moved to sit on the vampire's lap like a little kid. Marshall Lee snickered, and then gently positioned the guitar in front of her. He guided her hands on the strings and then pressed a C.

"When you hold these three strings down and strum the string here, you just played the chord C." He said as he strummed the guitar. She was amazed; it was obvious in her gasp. Marshall then guided her fingers on the three strings she needed to hold and her other hand on the strings she has to strum. Princess Bubblegum did as what he told her, and successfully played the chord C. This made her giggle in amazement.

Marshall Lee leaned closer and rested his chin on her shoulder and then whispered something on her ear. "You're a fast learner, princess. Quite a natural, if you ask me." He gently said. As any normal girl would feel, she felt a shudder run down her spine. She turned her head around to scold the vampire, only to find her lips touching his.

He placed his free arm on her cheek to pull her closer, which she didn't mind as she slowly returned the kiss with the guitar still on her hands.

Their head parted away, trying to catch each others' breath. Marshall Lee smirked in between panting. "My, do you prefer that _other _lesson, princess? Because it seemed like you were liking it." He said with a teasing smile. Princess Bubblegum looked away, blushing.

"Just continue teaching me, idiot."

"So you did like it. Better let go of that guitar if you want the other lesson then..."

"Marshall!"

"I know, I know. I am just kidding. Anyways, let's go to the next chord." Marshall Lee said as he proceeded in strumming the chord D.

* * *

**Pervy Marshy is the best kind of Marshy~ /slapped/ Just kidding.**

**Sorry for the late update bruhs ;A; I had a hard time thinking for a theme that starts with a letter 'E'. And then I suddenly thought of Marshall's guitar and hey! He can give Peebles some tips since she's a secret rocker inside! Right? Right...? Anyways, Hope you enjoyed this one! :))  
**


	6. F is for Finger

F is for Finger

Peppermint Butler stood on Candy Kingdom's beloved ruler's doorway, staring at the princess who was walking around and digging with her stuff. Princess Bubblegum was near to panicking. The documents she just finished yesterday went missing -or rather- she misplaced it. But she preferred the word 'missing' rather than 'misplaced'.

"Peppermint Butler... I looked everywhere!" she said and turned to the peppermint.

"Princess, you need to calm-"

"Calm down!? How am I supposed to calm down if I can't find that important paperwork! The whole kingdom depends on it!" she reasoned. Peppermint Butler sighed, and then walked towards the stressed princess. He patted her back gently.

"Maybe a stroll in the garden will calm you a bit, princess." He suggested.

"But how about the docu-"

"I'll handle that, your Highness. Now please, go to the garden and relax yourself." Princess Bubblegum smiled and then patted the peppermint's head. "Thank you, Peppermint Butler."

"I am just doing my job, princess." He replied with a reassuring smile.

Princess Bubblegum stood up and then walked out of her room and headed to the castle's garden. Upon passing by a window, she glanced at the sky and stopped to cherish it for a while. She walked towards the windows and rested her head on her palm.

"I miss those days wherein all I did was play outside and have fun." She muttered.

The young princess abruptly blinked and then continued to walk towards the garden.

Upon reaching the rose-filled garden, she touched the arc and sniffed the sweet smell of the flowers around her. She smiled, and walked inside. "How nostalgic... this is where I usually have my tea parties." She said to herself. Princess Bubblegum walked even further and decided to gather some flowers. She went to a batch of roses and picked one but, a thorn pricked her. She retrieved her hand immediately upon feeling the sting of the prickle.

"Ow!" Instinctively, she placed her injured finger to her mouth and tried to suck the blood in. She stared at her finger and saw a little blood still coming out. She was about to suck the blood again when she felt some movement behind her.

"Who's there?" she asked firmly. She heard more noises and shuffling but there was no one behind her. She narrowed her eyes and decided to take cautious. Suddenly, just above her, the Vampire King came floating down beside her.

"Don't you think that it's my job to suck your blood and not you, princess?" he said with a smirk. Princess Bubblegum stepped a few steps back upon seeing Marshall Lee. "Marshall?" He adjusted his hat and then floated near her.

"You look so surprised to see me." He said. Princess Bubblegum fumbled and then walked a step backwards. "You did have a surprising entrance." She replied. Marshall snickered and then gazed at her wounded finger; there was a trickle of blood. He grabbed her wrist, which caused the princess to feel a bit scared.

"M-Marshall, what are you-"

"I'll heal this up for you. Don't worry though." He said reassuringly. The princess tried to wriggle her wrist away from the vampire's grip. He held her wrist firmly but not too strong—princesses are quite fragile.

"Stop it!" she demanded as he leaned his head on her hand. He completely ignored her and then continued to getting closer. Seeing that there is no use in provoking him, she closed her eyes shut and prepared herself.

Marshall Lee can smell the drip of blood on her finger. As small as it is, he can smell the sweet bubblegum of the red seed. He smiled, opened his mouth slightly, and then gently sucked the contaminated blood on her tiny index finger. It sent a shiver on Princess Bubblegum's spine. She closed her eyes tighter as she felt a fang grazing on her finger. The blush on her face went deeper in color as well.

After a few minutes of intensity, the Vampire King stopped and then released the young princess's hand. She stepped away from and then looked at her wounded finger and was a bit surprised.

"I-it's healed." She muttered. "Blood is not coming out anymore."

"Well duh. I am a vampire after all. Blood is... my thing." He said with a smirk. "But don't worry. I didn't suck it all. Just enough to make it stop bleeding." He explained. Princess Bubblegum smiled, and then looked at the young vampire sincerely.

"Would you care to accompany me for a cup of tea, Marshall?" she asked. Of course, that sincere look that the princess gave him was enough to make him blush. He cleared his throat, and then floated down so that he could reach the ground and walk. He placed his hands on his pockets and looked down, to hide his crimson cheeks. "Well... why not?" he replied with a smile.

* * *

**I have nothing to say for today. Peace ya'll. Let the Bubblee love live on forever.  
**


	7. G is for Genes

G is for Genes

Inside the room of Candy Kingdom's beloved princess, the great Vampire King, Marshall Lee is lying down on his stomach on Princess Bubblegum's bed. He was just there waiting for the princess to arrive. One may wonder why he, the ruler of the Nightosphere, would actually _wait_ but, he has a pretty good reason for it.

A week ago, Marshall Lee was doing his usual thing in Ooo – annoying the glob out of Bubblegum. As a result of all the piled up anger, the young ruler of Ooo suddenly screamed these very words...

"I bet you can't even stay out of my hair for a day!"

In which the proud king replied,

"Oh you bet I can. I bet my baby for it!"

And when he said baby, that automatically meant his electric guitar.

Back to the present, Marshall Lee realized that the bet was a bad idea. The worst idea he ever came up with so far. He rolled over the bed and scratched his head in annoyance. He glanced at the nearest watch and he realized that he still has hope.

"Only an hour left before Bonnie's done!" he said happily. "And my baby is safe and sound." He added.

Suddenly, a wild idea appeared on his mind.

"Speaking of babies..."

Marshall Lee sat on the bed this time and stared at midair. He would lie down again, roll over, and sit up. He did this for a while that he didn't notice that a certain pink-haired princess just entered the room. And upon seeing the "in daze" Marshall Lee, Princess couldn't help but giggle.

"What in the glob are you doing, Marshall?" she said, which caused the bursting of Marshall Lee's bubble.

"Ha—? Wha—huh?"

Marshall Lee stared at the princess and then floated away from the bed.

"At least warn me when you enter your room!"

Princess Bubblegum crossed her arms with an eyebrow up. "This is my room, Marshall." Marshall Lee snorted and then crossed his arms as well. "Well, that's true. But... hey! I was thinking so deep, that I just got the awesomest idea ever!"

The young princess stared at him, as if saying "this better not be one of your shenanigans again". Marshall Lee snickered and then floated towards Bubblegum to pat her head. This was a trick of his to annoy her.

"No, really. It's not pranks or anything. Just an idea." He reassured, but Princess Bubblegum was still not convinced. "Oh yeah? Then amaze me with this "awesomest idea" of yours." Marshall Lee grinned sheepishly and then floated down, so that his feet could touch the ground. And with sparkling eyes, he beamed at the princess.

"Wouldn't it be AMAZING if our GENES were MIXED?" he said with enthusiasm. Princess Bubblegum gave an odd glare. She was still processing what the vampire just said, and it was taking time. After minutes of processing, the young princess laughed awkwardly.

"Oh my glob Marshall, that was absolutely the funniest joke you ever said!" she said in between giggles, which made Marshall Lee a bit mad.

"Dammit princess, you tell me to be serious, and you just laugh at me when I do."

"W-what? You were serious?" Princess Bubblegum tried to stifle the laugh inside her by covering her mouth. Marshall Lee crossed his arms in frustration. It was obvious that he was hurt.

"It's like you're telling me that I am not worthy enough to exist in your presence." He muttered, causing Princess Bubblegum to feel the guilt churn in her stomach. He floated a few meters away from her with a pout on his face. She sighed deeply, and then approached the sulking Vampire King.

"Marshall, do you even know where babies come from?" she asked, breaking the horrible aura of silence. Marshall Lee stared her as if she just asked a question with an obvious answer.

"Duh. When a man and a woman fall in love, a stork delivers a baby."

"Marshall! That's absurd!"

He laughed so hard that he had to place his arms on his stomach.

"Of course I know where babies come from! You make them in bed!" he said proudly. Princess Bubblegum felt a bit flustered to what just Marshall Lee said. Her face felt really hot, she could compare her face to a ripe tomato.

"M-Mar-"

"Or if you get too excited, you can make babies anywhere, really."

"—shall Lee!"

Marshall turned to where Princess Bubblegum is and found her face a bit funny that he just had to snicker.

"What?"

"M-making a baby... is b-basically... mixing genes." She said in a very low voice, that it was barely even a whisper. But since Marshall Lee is vampire with extraordinary senses, he heard this remark of hers. This made him laugh even more, that he just had to pinch her cheeks.

"I know." he replied as he continued to mash her cheeks gently.

"A-ah! Stop it..."

"Can't you see it already?"

Princess Bubblegum's train of thought was suddenly interrupted by Marshall Lee's interruption.

"What?" she asked, still trying to cover her flustered face.

"My handsome, awesome and hot self and your genius, adorable and annoying genes... it's the perfect match." Marshall Lee declared with a proud smirk on his face. Princess Bubblegum's already pink cheeks went even deeper in color. She looked down uneasily, and then started to mutter something.

"We're too young to _mix genes,_ Marshall. You do it on the right time." She did her best to say those words with a straight face. Deep inside though, she wanted to crumble and melt in deep mortification. The young vampire simply gave out a sneer at the princess and floated closer to her. Princess Bubblegum was taken aback and moved a step away from him, but Marshall only floated closer and closer until he got her cornered on a wall. He rested his palms on the smooth surface to create a barrier around her.

The young ruler of Ooo let out a small squeal upon being cornered. Though this only brought a grin on the vampire's lips.

"I know that too, princess." He gently whispered. Princess Bubblegum could feel his breath tickle on her cheek. His deep yet soothing voice was enough to make her calm.

"And we have all the time in the world to wait for it. I am a vampire after all." He continued.

* * *

**Yeeeeeeeep. This probably isn't the best drabble here :| But... meh. I shall finish this challenge, nonetheless~~  
**


	8. H is for Hero

H is for Hero

Marshall Lee suddenly realized that his visits in Ooo are becoming quite of a habit lately. And worse, his usual turf was Princess Bubblegum's room. Somehow, this made him feel a bit uneasy and weird. And so, he came up with a plan. It was the princess's turn to visit his place.

"Hey there, princess." He greeted her with his signature smirk. The princess, who was in her room, turned to where the voice came from and saw Marshall Lee floating just outside her window. She pouted and then crossed her arms with a matching glare.

"What are you doing there? Why don't you just come in?" she said asked the floating vampire.

"Obviously, I'm waiting for you to come over here so that we'll go to my place." He said, as if it was a fact. The young princess raised an eyebrow up, looking a bit confused to what just the vampire said. This made him snicker, and then he floated inside but he stopped himself right before doing so.

"You gotta invite me in." He said.

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm a vampire. And if you don't, I will bleed to death." He said with a dramatic pose to match. Unfortunately, Princess Bubblegum seemed that she was not amused.

"Really." She said with full sarcasm in her voice.

"Nah, I am just messing with you. It's just a dumb ol' a myth."

For a second there, Marshall Lee thought that he saw a tinge worry in her eyes. So he decided to tease her a bit.

"Aaaaw, Bonnie! Did you worry? That's so sweeeeeet!"

"Ugh. No." The princess said with the dread obvious in her usual sweet voice.

"Whaaaaaaat? Really? If you can't worry about me, then I'll just take my leave." He said jokingly, though the princess didn't seem to see it as a joke. The moment Marshall Lee pretended to float away and leave, he felt a tug on his shirt from behind. And he was a bit happy to see Bubblegum's petite hand tug his shirt.

"D-don't leave. You promised to be my hero. Stand up to it." She said in a hushed voice, feeling a bit embarrassed. She was looking down, as if she was hiding her face. This made the young vampire to smile and then he turn around and held her had that was tugged on his shirt. Then, he pulled her towards him, causing her to lean close to his chest. He placed his arms around her securely.

"Idiot. I won't leave." He whispered back at her delicate ear. The princess balled her fist on his shirt and buried her face on his cold chest. Seeing that she was comfortable while snuggling him, Marshall Lee seized this opportunity and floated upwards with Princess Bubblegum still in his arms. She gave out a squeal as the Vampire King hovered outside her window.

"Marshall! Where are we going?!"

"My place." He answered flatly.

"Which place exactly? Your trailer or the Nightosphere?"

"Nighto."

As they flew higher and higher, Princess Bubblegum started to feel a bit panicky. She was shivering slightly and her hands' grip on his shirt went tighter. Marshall Lee noticed this and smirked.

"Don't you trust your hero?" he looked down on her as he asked. Bubblegum glanced up with a glare.

"I'll take that as a 'no'."

Upon entering the Nightosphere, Princess Bubblegum couldn't help but feel slightly _scared._ The skies were red and the forest nearby didn't help either. This was totally the opposite of the Candy Kingdom, she thought. This is not her place. She took a step back and accidentally bumped on Marshall Lee.

"Hey. You okay?" he asked as he looked down to see her.

"Y-yeah."

"Hm. Really, huh? You don't look so good."

"I look perfectly fine!"

"Can't argue with that."

In the middle of their bantering, an awful, stomping sound interrupted the two. Both of them looked where the sound came from in unison.

"Marshall..." she muttered quietly and held the vampire's arm as tight as she can.

"Chill, princess. I know my turf." he said as a way to calm her down. Though deep inside, he's not quite sure what that sound was or where it came from. In Princess Bubblegum's point of view, she thought that it was just him, trying to act cool in front of her. But given the situation they are in, she'll let this one slide.

"Then I guess you know that thing too?" Princess Bubblegum pointed to where she saw that 'thing' was and Marshall turned to where she pointed. Much to his surprise, it was a giant werewolf-like creature that seems to be very, _very_ angry.

"That thing? Let's just say that that thing absolutely... hates me!"

"WHAT?!"

"Like I said, I am your hero. So whatever happens, I will-"

Before Marshall Lee could even finish his sentence, a strong force hit the Vampire King so hard that he went flying to the forest's grasp. Princess Bubblegum froze in position upon seeing her hero easily flicked by the giant creature in front of her. She wanted to scream and run towards nothing but she decided to collect herself and find Marshall in the forest, despite its unwelcoming aura.

The young ruler of Ooo's Candy Kingdom ran frantically towards the forest's direction. As she expected, the woods weren't as friendly as the one in Ooo. Weird creatures have been popping out of nowhere. Some would just pop randomly in front of her or on the ground, some on the trees. For what may seem hours of running, searching and yelling for the damn vampire's name, she finally heard a groan that was familiarly Marshall Lee's

"Marshall Lee!" she exclaimed and ran towards him. Though he was groaning, his eyes were shut tight. The young princess shook him gently first before cradling his head on her arms.

"Liar. I thought you're my hero. I am the one that has to save your butt." the princess's voice started to crack. She felt breakable and helpless in the middle of the horrible forest. She felt this feeling once, when the Lich has conquered her mind and body. But she always knew that Finn would save her.

"I thought... you would never... leave me... you stinking cabbage."

"Yeah, I would never leave you." A low, grumbling voice said. Princess Bubblegum quickly looked down and wiped the tears on her cheeks rashly.

"Marshall! You... you're okay."

"Duh, of course I am. Am I not the King of the Vampires and Prince of Demons?" he said with his usual signature smirk that the princess secretly loves seeing.

"You scared the glob out of me, you idiot." she said as she forced a smile.

"Heh. Worried over me?"

The young princess of Ooo looked down and avoided his gaze. To Marshall Lee, that was a 'yes'. And so, he couldn't help himself but give the princess a nice, tight hug. She didn't even flinch or scream or hit him. She just buried her face on his shoulders and hugged him back.

"How could I not worry over my hero?" she said with a soft smile plastered on her delicate face.

* * *

**I regret nothing.  
**

**...**

**...**

**Oh yah, readers can suggest on themes :D it's pretty difficult thinking of one and if someone is reading this crapola and has and idea for the next letters to follow, don't even hesitate to tell me by reviewing! (lame excuse to get review /slapped/) **

**See ya'll!**

**P.S; I changed "drabbles" to "one-shots" and "K+" to "T" because I realized that these aren't even drabbles anymore and about the rating... well, it's not for kids anyways. :D  
**


	9. I is for Irresistable

I is for Irresistible

There was something about Princess Bubblegum that Marshall Lee cannot just resist, especially those tiny pink lips. For him, it was the sweetest dang thing he has ever tasted his entire life. Ever. Every time she talks, whether it's scolding him or just plain talking, all he could ever stare at was those luscious pink lips, and think on how sweet and soft it is.

Marshall Lee snapped from his thoughts as the princess tapped his shoulder lightly.

"Marshall, were you even listening to what I am telling you?" she asked with her head tilted to the side. She looked so damn cute, he thought.

"Yeah, totally." He replied casually.

"Really? What was I talking about?"

"About that... science convention you were really hyped about." He said, silently hoping that he got it right. Princess Bubblegum's intent glare softened a bit as she eased.

"You're pretty close." She mumbled. The vampire heaved a sigh and then smiled at her sheepishly. "I wrote a song." He said. The princess instantly transferred her attention to him with a curious glance.

"Can I hear it?" she asked.

"Yeah, but it's not done yet." He replied.

"It's alright. I still wanna hear it."

Marshall Lee nodded and then grabbed his electric guitar and positioned it on his lap he strummed a few strings as an intro and then, his mouth started to open.

"_Irresistible pink lips that belong_

_To a certain pink girl that I offer this song_

_To is such a cutie pie that_

_Even I, the Vampire King could use a pat"_

His voice was deep, yet it was soothing that it made Princess Bubblegum blush. She relaxed as she smiled to the lyrics of the song.

"_Hey, pink girl with the irresistible pink lips_

_If it's alright with 'ya can I have a taste _

_Of your irresistible pink lips every day?"_

The young princess let out a small gasp as she placed a hand on her mouth. Marshall Lee stopped his guitar as he looked at her sincerely.

"To complete the song, the pink girl should give an answer." He said as his stare went intent, even leaning closer towards her. Princess Bubblegum leaned away for a bit, feeling somehow unsure of the vampire's intentions. "Will you let me taste it every day?" he continued.

Ooo's beloved princess cannot take the fluster anymore, as she pushed him away gently.

"D-don't stare at me like that." She fumbled. Marshall Lee found this even more irresistible, that he just want to glomp her and kiss the hell out of her. But alas he has to resist, all good things to those who wait. Princess Bubblegum hesitated, but she slowly leaned and place a small peck on the vampire king's lips. Of course, Marshall was caught off guard. He sat there speechless, unable to react to anything.

"S-so, how did it t-taste like...?" she asked timidly. The young vampire smirked and then grabbed the princess by the waist as he used his free hand to lift her chin up to his. "It was just a peck, princess. I didn't get to taste any of it." He replied. She squealed.

He leaned so close that their foreheads touched.

"May I?" he asked with his usual smirk.

"P-please... help yourself." She replied with her gaze averted, away from his eyes. Her face flushed in crimson. Marshall Lee gave out one last snicker before clashing his lips to the princess's.

* * *

**Yeah, it's a bit rushed. Submitted an update to tell you guys I am still alive.**


	10. Annoying Author's Note

**To all those angry rants and fans out there, thanks. It inspired me to make more Bubblee fanfics to annoy the fucking shit out of you :) And at the same time, it gave me the want to even ship them more. Again, to annoy you ;) **

**Love you guys. And no sarcasm was intended :D Because seriously, you see me shippin', you hatin'. Haters gonna hate, dearies.**

Anyway, I may not reply to reviews, but I am really thankful of them. Some suggestions were considered, some were not. But these suggestions gave me ideas so again, thank you. Less than three, people. Less than three :)


End file.
